


The Long Road Ahead

by theotherdudeperson



Category: Buddy Thunderstruck (Cartoon)
Genre: Buddy's POV, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherdudeperson/pseuds/theotherdudeperson
Summary: It's been a while since Buddy thought about the future and what lies ahead. He's happy winning races with Darnell and basking in the glory of fame in Greasepit, the city he loves dearly. But, one day, he's faced with the idea that someday it all might end and he'll have to continue on to something else. And, he wonders, what else is there for him besides racing?





	The Long Road Ahead

We were almost there and the other racers were far behind. I could see the finish line ahead and I knew for sure we'd win again, like always. Darnell was clinging to his seat and a wide smile stretched across his face; I turned my attention back to the road and thought hard about how we'd celebrate later. I went to ask him if he had any ideas, but before I knew it, we'd already made it past the finish line.  
“You did it again, Buddy!” Darnell said.  
“Correction: WE did it again!” I put my hand on his shoulder. I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking all of the credit. _Heck, if it wasn't for Darnell, I wouldn't be in this truck right now_ , I thought. The announcer's voice shot over the intercom.  
“He did it again, folks! Buddy Thunderstruck has won his 200th race in a row, continuing his endless winning streak!” The crowd was cheering. As we got out of the Rabble Rouser, a flock of reporters and fans surrounded us. One of them pushed her way in front of me and shoved a microphone in my face; a cameraman appeared behind her.  
“Buddy, how do you feel tonight after your ground-breaking achievement? 200 races in a row? That's insane! You must be super proud to be here right now!”  
“Of coarse I'm proud! But, ya know, I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for my best friend Darnell and the love and support I get from the citizens of Greasepit. That's what keeps me motivated to win every race, the love from my friends.” I answered. Before she could say anything else, though, another reporter got in the way with his equipment.  
“Excuse me, Buddy, I'd just like to ask you one question. We know racing is your passion, but what's next for you, Buddy Thunderstruck? What are your plans for the future?”  
“Well, gee, I don't know. I'm already so happy where I'm at right now, I don't think about the future that much. To be honest, I-” I was cut off when security came to manage the hoard of people around me. I was still thinking about the question, when I realized Darnell was missing. I turned all around looking for him.  
“Darnell? Where'd you go?” I felt someone poke my back; It was Darnell.  
“I'm right here. Calm down.” His reassuring smile calmed my pounding heart.  
“Thank God, I thought I lost you there. Now, let's get out of here and celebrate!”  
“Sure thing, Buddy!”

. . .

Once we hit the road, we blasted Pain Diamond, singing along terribly, but passionately. Halfway through an album, I looked across the highway to the horizon; for some reason, that reporter's question was still ringing in my mind. What did my future hold? For years, my life had been a constant cycle of winning races, giving Auntie Uncle the prize money, and spending time with Darnell. And, so far, I'd enjoy almost every second of that cycle. _So why should I stop,_ I thought.  
I turned the music down and wrapped my arm around Darnell's seat, the other hand on the steering wheel.  
“So, what's the plan for celebrating our 200th? It's gotta be something huge this time!” I watched him, waiting for an answer.  
“Well, I was actually thinking we'd just relax and watch a movie. We can get snacks.”  
“You're kidding, right? C'mon, Darnell, we gotta think bigger than that! Like, 200 wins in a row big!” I lifted my arm from his seat, using it to emphasize the word 'big.'  
“Yeah, but we're always doing big, crazy things. Maybe tonight we can switch it up a little and take it easy. Besides, I'm not really in the mood for a huge celebration right now; I'm still worn out from the race.” I remembered him stopping multiple times to repair something on the truck, more times than most races. I sighed.  
“Alright, fine. 200 movies, then.” It was silent for a moment.  
“Buddy, that's crazy. Do you know how long we'd have to sit there to finish 200 movies? That's like, a really long time. It'd probably take days.”  
“So what? If we get bored, we'll just go do something else.”  
“That's,” he sighed, “Alright, whatever. We'll watch 200 movies, but I'm gonna fall asleep by the second one.”  
“That's the spirit!” I said, then I sped off to the truck stop.

. . .

We came home with lots of popcorn and soda. Darnell put the movie on while I microwaved the popcorn. I watched the bag slowly inflate to the sound of kernels popping themselves inside out. I was drifting into thought again.  
“Hey, isn't it bad to stand in front of the microwave? I think it gives you cancer, bro.”  
“Cancer? I doubt it.” I backed up towards the couch, just in case. Darnell was tinkering with the TV. Suddenly, the screen went from static to a menu screen.  
“The DVD player wasn't plugged in.” He said.  
“Aha.” I replied. The microwave beeped and I jumped. Darnell chuckled at me; I rolled my eyes and went to get the popcorn. I opened the bag and the sweet, warm, buttery smell rose into my nostrils; I took a deep whiff.  
“Come on, Buddy, the movie's starting.” I jumped onto the couch and put the popcorn between us. I wasn't sure what we were watching; it looked like some old, low-budget action film. It was entertaining enough, though. We were quiet for a while, both of us sucked into the movie. The punches and explosions only kept my attention for so long, until my mind began branching off in another direction.  
A car crashing on screen reminded me of someone's truck crashing on the racetrack earlier, which reminded me that I've won 200 races in a row. My heart fluttered with joy, but then I remembered that reporter who asked me about my future. It was such a simple question, yet it left me thinking. I thought about how thrilling it was to race and having Darnell by my side. I looked at him; he was staring at the screen.  
_He must really like this dumb movie,_ I thought. I examined the details of his face, like I'd done many times, focusing mostly on his eyes. I started to feel weird and I looked back at the TV. I felt embarrassed, though nothing embarrassing had happened. I brushed the feeling off and tried to get into the movie again. Some guy was hiding behind a brick wall with a gun, then another guy came on screen and a shooting match began. The action was picking up, yet that darn question kept invading my thoughts and I couldn't pay attention to the movie anymore.  
“Darnell?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You ever think about what we're gonna do next. Like, after we're done racing?” I watched him scratch his chin and ponder.  
“Well, I haven't really thought of a life without racing.”  
“Yeah, me neither,” I sighed, “It's just that reporter at the track earlier who was asking me about my future. I've been thinking about it all night.”  
“I wouldn't worry so much about the future, Buddy. Life's too stressful that way.”  
“Yeah, I guess, man.”  
“And, besides, who cares what's next. We have each other!”  
“You're right, Darnell. Y'know, I'd be happy doing almost anything, as long as I'm with you.” My face felt warm and I felt weird again, but I was getting used to it. Darnell wasn't looking at me anymore. He was wringing his hands together, staring at the floor. I worried I might have made things awkward, then he looked at me, holding back a grin.  
“Do you really mean that, Buddy?” He eagerly looked into my eyes.  
“Of coarse. I don't know what I'd do without you.” I felt unsaid words hanging on the tip of my tongue, but I forced them back in. I didn't want to reveal too much of myself.  
“Me, too,” he paused, “I love you.” His words hung in the air for a while. I bit my lip and smiled, trying to contain my joy and excitement.  
“Aw, c'mere,” I said, as I pulled him into a hug, knocking over the half-eaten bag of popcorn onto the floor, “I love you, too!” We embraced each other for some time, then I slowly pulled away to look at him. He was smiling back at me, and everything felt right. He leaned in closer and kissed me gently on my nose.  
“I think I'm gonna head to bed, now. I'm sleepy.” He said.  
“Oh, okay.” I think he noticed the disappointment in my voice, though I tried to hide it.  
“You can come if you want..unless you wanna finish 200 movies without me.”  
“No, I'll come!” I followed him to the bunk bed. He got himself comfortable, and I started climbing to the top bunk.  
“Wait,” he said, “I thought you'd, uh, lay down here with me.” I climbed down.  
“Well, you should have said so.” He moved over and I crawled next to him under the covers. He nuzzled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him. Though the future was uncertain, I felt good knowing I'd have Darnell to spend it with, and I drifted peacefully to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm just adding a little note to say thank you to those who have left kudos and commented on this fic. I really appreciate it and I'm happy people enjoyed it. Writing isn't my main hobby, but there weren't enough Buddy Thunderstruck fics out there, so I mostly wrote this for myself. I plan to write more fanfiction eventually, probably for something else I like, but most of my energy goes elsewhere so it may be a while before that happens. As you can tell from this fic, I prefer writing stuff that's short, fluffy, and sweet. So, if I write anything else, it'll probably be along those lines. Buddy's POV was fun to write, but it was a bit challenging at some parts. Anyways, I'm rambling here, so lemme just give one last thank you to all who read this little story of mine!


End file.
